


Red Strings

by Jun00IX



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun00IX/pseuds/Jun00IX
Summary: In which through his pinning for Adachi Kurosawa starts seeing a red string connecting them.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 137
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	Red Strings

After that dinner with president Matsura Kurosawa started noticing Adachi everywhere: The awkward bows to the senpais, the ill fitted suits that seemed too big on him and made him look so cute with the sleeves covering part of his hands, the bedhead he sported most days but what did him in was the unexpected smiles he would show while eating something that he liked. Those smiles Kurosawa would seek and hoard like a dragon does for gold. Since Adachi seemed to be so tense and anxious all the time those moments were as rare as they were precious.

By the end of the first year of observing and cataloging each little moment and detail Kurosawa would sometimes spot a faint red flash in the air, but thought it was a trick of the light in the cafeteria, there were many windows in there. As the second year progressed he got certain it was much more than a simple crush. He’d be thinking of Adachi most of the time, during work when he wasn’t dealing with a client but doing small tasks in the computer his mind would easily wander through those desks that separated them. It was one of those days mid year that he noticed something red hovering near his keyboard. But it was not really in his keyboard, he stopped typing to take a closer look and near his pinky finger a red thread was starting to fade. So, maybe it was not a light trick? Everytime he spotted the thread again he started taking mental notes of what he was doing before, where he was at and things like that to identify the cause. It didn’t take much time for him to realize that it always happened when he got distracted thinking of Adachi.

When the longing got too much and he wished more than ever to just be near Adachi he could clearly see the thread, looking vivid and solid, circling his right pinky and extending to somewhere. It’d mostly happen during the weekends when he was there alone in his apartment and, being it a non work day, couldn’t even see the face of his shy angel. Then came his first long business trip, Kurosawa was rapidly climbing ranks in the sales team and was sent for a week long business trip. He sure was elated by this chance but it was also a great punishment not being able to see Adachi for this much time! It was the first time in almost two years that he'd be this long away from him.

The next week when he went back to the office he felt in the clouds seeing Adachi arriving with that cute bedhead of his. He spent most of the morning observing Adachi from his seat, but it seemed not to be enough, wasn't there any data request or document he could use to just go there and talk to him? That was the first time that he got to see where the thread ended, it stood solid connecting him and Adachi through all that space between them in the office. The thread was in his finger but he certainly felt the pull in his heart. From then on Kurosawa would catch himself admiring that small connection they had and if he thought hard enough he could touch the string like it was really there.

Sometimes he would bring it to his mouth and give it a soft kiss and it'd feel like it was shortening and pulling at its ends. He'd close his eyes in those moments and imagine that Adachi was right there beside him.

Sometimes Adachi would be spacing out and would be surprised at the feeling of something pulling him. One of those days he felt the pull and saw a brief flash of red. When he looked at the direction the flash went he saw Kurosawa there, eyes closed with his hand in from of his mouth, with an expression so pure and relaxed that Adachi felt like he was intruding on something but couldn't take his eyes off of him...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading/seeing this!  
> I'm not a writer, I'm usually a reader but I wanted to give some backstory to what I though for this drawing.  
> It was also not beta'd so I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm the queen of typos ;)
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr @jun00ix


End file.
